For The First Time
by Cjanie
Summary: I never believed in love at first sight, but the moment I laid my eyes on her, everything changed. Elena Gilbert marked my heart, and is sure to stay there.  Sucky summary, better story, promise!
1. Meeting Elena

This is my first story, be easy on me. All of your critics are VERY welcome! Thank you for reading this boring thing. (:

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS_ _

Damon's POV

I stood there, clad in a pair of dark grey sweats. The sun had started rising about an hour ago, while I have been awake two hours before it appeared. I have always been a morning person for some strange reason. I love my nights, don't get me wrong, but there's just something about the fresh new air. The stunning morning sky and the annoying, chirping birds that make me glad to be alive. Standing right here, on this balcony, staring at the sun rise, looking at the dusty road upon my home, is refreshing. I haven't been back here, in my childhood home, for several years now. But something drew me back. I haven't found out what, or how, or when yet, but I'll be damned if I don't.

While I'm cruising through my thoughts, I barely have time to register the beauty crossing the road. She seems to be taking a morning jog. 'How have I never met her before?' I seem to ask myself outloud. She has her hair pulled into a high ponytail; hair that I want to brush my fingers through. I'd give anything just to touch her, even for a moment. She has no qualms about her stunning figure, as her sweat creates a slick layer on her flawless olive skin. Her chest is covered in a simple blue sports bra that leaves little to the imagination. Her toned stomache was put on display, as were her mile-long legs. She was sporting a short pair of black yoga style spandex, encasing, which I'm sure, a very beautiful ass.

This drop dead woman suddenly paused, directly in my line of vision. She took a swig of her water bottle, took her iPod out of her bra, and switched it to a new song. I'm not sure why, but just the simple act of her putting it back into her bra instantly made me harder, if it was possible, than I already was. Watching her throat muscles work as she greedily drank from her water bottle, filled my mind with visions of her using her pouty lips on the wonderful hard-on I was sporting.

I was pulled out of my reverie when she suddenly looked my way. All of the air was knocked out of me when she smiled and waved at me. I turned around thinking she was looking at something behind me. When I noticed that I was alone, I turned back to her and pointed at myself questioningly. She simply nodded her head and laughed.

''Great going Salvatore!'' I said, not even noticing her walking towards my door.

When I finally looked back towards the road, she was gone. I was sad and sort of depressed that she walked away from me. My body jerked when I heard the doorbell ring. 'Maybe it's her!' I thought to myself. I didn't take time to check my appearance, which is a rarity since I am THE Damon Salvatore, but instead, I ran down the stairwell faster than the speed of lightening. I could see my younger brother Stefan slowly walking towards the door, but I shoved him out of the way before he touched the doorknob.

"Dude! What's your problem? I was just getting the door," Stefan grumbled.

"Nothing's my problem, I just... wanted to answer the door...myself..?" I muttered, quickly thinking of what to say.

"Ohhh... I get it. It's a girl huh? You saw the girl who jogs past our house everyday didn't you?" Stefan smiled knowingly.

"Y..you know her?" I sputtered out stupidly.

"Of course I do," he said with a wave of his hand. " She went to highschool with me a couple years back. Never dated though, I had a silly crush on her for a long while, but she shot me down each time. Said that I should go for her best friend Caroline instead. Now look where I am. Elena was right, Caroline's the one for me..." Stefan spoke dreamily.

"K bro, lay off the chick flicks. I sometimes think you're gay. Caroline's just a cover huh?" I laughed out loud at my own joke.

I ducked as he chucked a pillow at me and heard as he muttered, "Jackass...Get the door before she leaves!" he sang. I suddenly remembered that she was still standing there listening to our bickering. "Oh crap!" I shouted.

I paused for a second longer before opening the door. Breathing just got a whole lot harder. She was even more breath-taking close up. She was the most gorgeous thing that I have ever laid my eyes on. When she spoke, she made my heart skip several beats.

"Hi, I'm Elena!" She said breathlessly. She sounded like your average college graduate, but she had this life to her. This playfullness, this joyfullness that I just wanted to dive into. I could tell from the look in her eyes that I was taking too long to reply, so I put on my signature smirk and stared deeply into her chocolate pools that she had for eyes.

"Hello there gorgeous. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore... as in 'savior'," I said happily. I was easily getting lost in her eyes... way too easily for my liking. But nevertheless, her smile lit up the room and stole my attention.

"Well aren't you one for compliments Mr. Salvatore," she said playfully with a hint of laughter edgeing through her voice.

"You are definetely a beautiful sight for sore eyes, especially when you live with something as hideous as... Stefan..." I stage whispered.

"HEY! SHUT UP, LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Stefan yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeahh.. yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that Steffy. You'll come out of the closet soon enough!" I yelled back with a smile.

When Elena started giggling at my comment, I noticed that she was still outside, so being the ever gentleman that I am, I gently took her hand, bent down, kissed her knuckles, and walked her into my home. I noticed her blush and I couldn't help but grin like a mad man. Geeze, this amazing girl already has me under her control...


	2. Mesmorizing Damon

_ Hello again everyone! Here's the second chapter; just know that it's okay I guess. So has anyone seen the preview for next week's episode "The Reckoning"? There's this one preview that I'm irritated with. Katherine and Damon making out in the car! -_- Hey Damon, remember Elena? The girl you confessed your undying love for, and swore to ALWAYS choose her? Don't__make out with Katherine! And hey Katherine, remember Stefan? The boy you've always loved and always will? DON'T MAKE OUT WITH DAMON! Agghhh. My ships are fucked up sometimes. o_O Excuse my french... anywaaaays, enough with my rant. On with the story! :D_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing! AU;all human!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

I was out for my morning jog. Something about the fresh air just made me calm. Ever since my parents died, my life has been hectic. I was 17 when it happened. Sometimes I wake up, thinking that they're still here, but then I realize that they're not. When I turned 19, I realized that they would want me to move on; to be happy. Just to be the girl I used to be – no – the girl I always was. It was then that I changed; I still missed them of course, but I decided to move forward. I couldn't have the thought of them keeping me from really living my life.

Jogging always helped clear my mind ever since then. I ran about 4 miles every morning, straight past the Salvatore boarding house, the Wickery Bridge, and back. My bestfriend Caroline usually jogs with me, but she had a crazy night last night, and decided to stay in. Caroline and I had grown up together, along with our other bestfriend Bonnie Bennett. I was friends with Caroline, but we were never really close. It was a constant battle of our looks, and how many guys we could get, and just being the best at everything. We didn't hate eachother, but we didn't exactly like eachother either. Competition was all it ever was, since I started dating Matt.

Long story short, Matt and I just didn't work out after my parents died. I was the golden child with dirty habits, and to my parents, Matt was the golden boy who could help me. I loved him, but as a brother or life long friend – not a lover. Caroline was always into Matt, and when I finally left him, she jumped straight to him. Even acting as a rebound, but she didn't mind – just as long as she had him. That obviously didn't work out to well. He broke up with her a couple months later, because he couldn't handle it anymore. I get it, honestly. Caroline's a lot to take in. I mean, I love her and all, but her ego easily leaves dents in the room's that she enters.

We became close after that. When Matt left her, she was torn; shred to pieces, and I was there for her. It was then that Stefan Salvatore had moved into town. His big green eyes, and edward cullen hair had all the girls jump out of their seats. I remember clear as day when an elderly woman by the name of Mrs. Flowers hit on him from a park bench. He was scarred for life.

Stefan had asked me out a couple of times, but I easily turned him down. Its not that he was terribly ugly or not my type, but he was more for Caroline; not for me. He was hesitant at first, but when I made those two go on a date, they hit it off like a firework. It was good for Stefan. His parents died when he was merely 17 as well, he understood me and I understood him. He's the brother I NEVER wanted, but am sooo glad to have.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I jogged up to his boarding house. I was thirsty, so I took a swig from my water. It was then that I noticed a man staring at me from his balcony. Stefan had always told me that he had an older brother, but he never mentioned how handsome that brother was. His dark raven black hair was slightly messy, showing that he had woken up just a while ago. He was missing his shirt, so his chest was on display, and what a mighty fine chest that was. He had sleek abs and a very well built frame. I couldn't resist staring, so thats exactly what I did. He seemed to be noticing me as well.

I quickly pulled back, and decided to wave a hello. He seemed stunned and questioned me. I, of course, laughed and nodded my head. He was well into his thoughts, so I walked up to the door to say hello to Stefan and find out who this brother of his is. I could hear bickering from the other side, but I just laughed it off and waited.

When the door finally opened, I almost fainted. I easily put my mouth back into place before he noticed, and put on my confidence.

"Hello there gorgeous. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore... as in 'savior'," he said huskily. I could tell by the smirk he was wearing that he liked to play games. 'Good thing I do too' I thought suddenly.

"Well aren't you one for compliments Mr. Salvatore," I said sweetly with my smirk intact. I couldn't focus on the rest of the conversation, because I kept getting lost. His dark raven hair matched his skin tone oh so perfectly, but that wasn't the best feature he held. He had the sexiest pair of deep blue eyes that I've ever seen. His lips kept catching my attention, and they seemed to be my favorite thing to look at. Lips that I just wanted to crash against.

My eyes started to drift lower, and I nodded approvingly at his toned chest. I could see that he liked his view of myself as well, by the hard on he was sporting. I could just imagine how developed he was down there. Unconciously, I licked my lips and started to think of Damon and I together. What pleasure he could bring me, and ALL of the pleasure that I would bring him. I was brought back into the conversation when Stefan had shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeahh.. yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that Steffy. You'll come out of the closet soon enough!" he yelled back. I started giggling like a school girl and suddenly became quite shy. I realized that I was still outside, and so did he. He bent down, and his lips grazed across my knuckles, leaving goosebumps across my arm. I shivered in delight, and couldn't help from blushing like mad. I'm sure If I could, I'd be red as a tomato. He smirked knowingly, and I couldn't help but to smirk back. If he wanted to play, then so would I.

"You know, not that I don't love the sight of your chest, but you might want to put a shirt on. It's quite distracting," I said forwardly with my smirk intact. My smirk grew into a smile when he blushed like a girl. It was adorable actually. He noticed that he was blushing, and changed his entire demeanor.

"Well if it's distracting you so much, then I must be doing something right," he said evilly. But he wasn't finished there, "..and you know," he stated, getting closer "...I'm distracted too..." he finshished.

"By what..?" I questioned, but not without a slight squeak in my voice.

"By you, and this fantastic body of yours... You might want to get some clothes on too, because with you looking like this, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last," he stated huskily. Damon then touched my arms and let his fingers slide down to my waist. I closed my eyes and moaned inaudibly, but that didn't stop him. He winked and walked up the stairs, but not without stopping at the top and tossing me a black T-shirt.

"Put it on. It's mine, but it would look sooo much better on you.." he spoke clearly and playfully, but I could tell that he meant it. He walked back into his room, and I fell on the couch.

"God. What is he doing to me?" I mumbled to no-one in general.

"He's being Damon," Stefan said to me while jumping over the couch and throwing his arm around me lazily. I laid my head on his shoulder and smacked his stomach.

"You're no help gay-boy!" I growled, but not without a smile on my face.

"Ohh lord... not you too!" he whined, throwing his head back and pushing my gently. I sat there and pushed the shirt on. It smelt just like him. Salty and fresh at the same time. Manly... Damon, it smelt like Damon; and that smell felt like home...

Damon's POV

I walked into my room after tossing Elena a shirt. When I past by the mirror, I paused and grinned widely, "Damon – 1 , Elena – 0" I say happily. This woman is going to be the end of me. I swear...


	3. Time to Party Part I

_Hey everyone! I'm disappointed; I put up the chapter a week later than I had hoped for. :\ What can I say though? School has been hectic, plus Basketball and Volleyball have been getting to me. If only days were longer! To be honest, after practice, I came home and just got lazy and kept procrastinating. I promise to not do that anymore! Anywaysss… I was so happy last Thursday! Damon kicked Katherine to the curb and finally put her in her place. Thank the lord! I almost ran up and kissed my television when Damon promised to never leave Elena again. ='D My heart has been fulfilled. Enough ranting; on to the story! Enjoy. _

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own TVD or the characters; just borrowing. All Human. No Katherine. _

* * *

><p>"Mhmm mhmm mmm …" she hummed while leaving the shower. Elena was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her brother Jeremy coming at her.<p>

"BOO!" Jeremy shouted from behind her; he grabbed her arm and practically gave her a heart attack.

"HOLY FREAK!" Elena screamed. She barely had time to register that it was Jeremy who scared the living daylights out of her before she nailed him right in his soft spot. The next thing she knew, he was tumbling to the ground and hyperventilating, protecting himself against his sister's devil knee.

"Oh shit, Jer I'm sorry!" she said while rushing down to help him.

"No… no… you've done…enough…" he shivered, rasping the words out of his mouth.

"It's your fault for scaring me you douche-pickle!" she said while laughing. She helped her little brother up and shoved him into his room.

"I'M GOING TO BLAME YOU IF MY BABIES END UP DAMAGED!" he shouted right before she shut his door. You could hear his playfulness, but you could tell that he was also deadly serious.

Elena Gilbert was soon standing in the middle of her bedroom, dressed only in a towel as she stared at her closet. Caroline and Bonnie had invited her to meet up with them at the Mystic Grill. The Grill was their spot. From first dates to back alley hook-ups, _everything_ happened there. Before she began to raid her closet for clothes, she grabbed her iPod and connected it to her speakers. She scrolled through the songs, searching for something that matched her happiness and anticipation. When she finally found the song, she turned up the volume. It's not any fun if it's not loud.

"_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me; I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it. I'm sexy and I know it..**"_

She focused in on her closet, and noticed the bomb that went off. T-shirts and jeans were strewn all over the floor from the last cleaning. Pair after pair of dark jeans got thrown throughout the room, as she searched through her clothes for the _perfect outfit._

"_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah**" _she put her hands above her head and started swinging her hips in a very sexy manner. She wasn't one to be shy, especially being alone in her room. After minutes of tossing her clothes around, she finally decided on a simple, formfitting fuchsia top, and a pair of black, skintight jeans. To top off the outfit, she wore a simple cropped black jacket, a silver chunky bracelet, and a pair of Charlotte Russe Lace Covered Ankle Booties.

After getting dressed, Elena curled her hair. Long wavy curls cascaded down her back while applying her makeup. Tonight she was going to have fun, so she decided on a simple smoky eye. She applied a nude pink lipstick, and flushed her eyelashes with mascara.

"_Perfect_…" she whispered in awe of herself. When she was done, she grabbed her purse and her keys, heading straight out the door and right into her car.

"Goodbye Aunt Jenna! Don't wait up for me!" Elena rushed past Jenna, giving her a hug, and walking out the door with a pep in her step. Tonight was going to be great, she could feel it in her bones. She got chills just thinking about what the night would bring.

* * *

><p>Damon entered the bar with confidence. He walked in with finesse and swagger that no one dared to tamper with him. Clad in his black leather jacket, black designer jeans, and dark black boots to match, he had all of the women swooning. He had no doubt in his mind that he would find a new girl to take home; maybe more.<p>

After all, he was known to be a playboy in his simple home of Mystic Falls. Even when he was a child, his mother said that he'd be caught making all of the other toddler's drool. Damon was always the stunning, confident, and egotistical man that he is today. His blue eyes would have you drowning for days; so brutally etched into your brain, that you wouldn't have a clue how to burn it out. That's what he was meant for; some would say a sex god just by the looks of it, while others would title him as something sent from the bright, looming skies of heaven, but also the deep burning pits of hell. He wasn't a vicious, melodic killer, but this raw passion burning from his very being, would have anyone compelled to have a taste. Would it be sweet? Would it be sour? Or would it just plain burn?

Many men were jealous, stuck wondering what it was that made him so special. Hell, some wanted a taste themselves! But of course, Damon being a Salvatore, helped him a bit with the ladies alone. His looks alone could've fed a starving wolf pack for days, but money was also a nice advantage these days.

He always skipped the play hard-to-get act, and went straight to the after party. He had the decency to flirt, buy the girl a drink, and get to know her name, but he was never one for small talk. He jumped dinner, and went straight to dessert.

That was until he met a certain Gilbert woman. For some unknown reason, no other girl could make his libido spring to life like she can. All she had to do was smile or brush past his shoulder, and he would feel like a teenager. She made it feel like it was his first time experiencing a woman, but it all reality, he couldn't even remember his first time. Now nothing worked, nothing. Even Andie Star couldn't bring him to life like Elena could. Elena didn't even have to try.

Damon leaned against the barstool, waiting for his Bourbon when he noticed the barman stop what he was doing, and stare at the entrance in awe.

"That's what I call _beauty_…" he heard him mutter in awe. Damon turned to look at the door, and his heart stopped. There… standing there was Elena Gilbert. His dawned at her beautiful face, but when his eyes took notice of what she was wearing, his eyes immediately glazed over with lust. Damon decided then and there, that Elena was not for the taking. She would be his; whatever it took, Elena Gilbert would never belong to another man, never WANT to belong to another man. He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the Grill, and searched for her friends. She saw Caroline and Bonnie enthusiastically waving her over, while Matt, Stefan, and Tyler were all playing pool. She walked over to their table, while feeling everyone's eyes on her<em>. <em>'_Good…_ ' she thought, while making her way over.

"Hey guys!" she said happily to everyone. Caroline and Bonnie attacked her with hugs, while the boys smiled and nodded.

"Damnn 'Lena. Trying to give the male population a heart attack?" Caroline stated while grinning.

Elena smirked, "Yes ma'am. I decided tonight was the time to pull out the big guns. We're here to have fun, and I plan to make this night memorable for all of us."

"Cheers to the start of a new year!" Stefan raised his beer, and the rest of us followed.

***2 HOURS LATER***

After drinking rounds and rounds of Tequila, everyone was pretty bombed. The only ones still standing were Tyler and I. It was around midnight, but I wasn't finished yet. None of us were. The party was just starting. Suddenly, my favorite song came on. I dragged Caroline and Bonnie out to the dance floor with me, and we all started to sing the chorus together.

"_**My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note, oh! Oh! Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo.**"_

We were all dancing and belching out the lyrics, when suddenly, a deep voice sings in my ear,

"_I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine_…" he gently grabbed my hand and cradled it close to his chest, "_…thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind…" _He spun me around, and I came face to face with the same blue eyes that have been haunting my dreams.

"_Damon…" _I breathed out.

"_Elena…" _he said huskily.

* * *

><p><em>I know. I'm evil. Not really….. yet. (; Next chapter should be up sometime this week, I hope. ^_^<em>

_Reviews make me happy! :D_


End file.
